This invention relates generally to packaging machines, and deals more particularly with a method for storing a plurality of tray blanks above the path defined by the packaging machine for these blanks as they move downstream through a load station where they are mated with product groups prior to folding of the tray blank side and end walls. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of handling the paperboard tray blanks wherein the blanks are stored in a first tray load station and stripped successively therefrom to pass across a fixed printing head or heads that provide a suitable label on the end walls of the blank prior to the blank being deposited in a second load station. The blanks are then stripped from the second load station for entry into the packaging machine itself. The packaging machine mates the tray blanks with product at a load station after which the end and side walls of the tray blank may be folded prior to a conventional compression section and/or a shrink film overwrap. As a result of the direction of movement for the tray blanks through the packaging machine conventional printing techniques can be utilized for labeling the side walls of the tray.